


Target: Hero

by izeishere



Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: A lot of assclass characters also pop up soon, Adventure, BAMF Class 3-E, BAMF Hayami Rinka, Crossover, Gen, Hayami Rinka Centric, Hayami Rinka enrolling into UA, Headcannon: Rinka and Chiba have a sibling like bond okay, No Beta We Die Like Korosensei, No Relationships Relevant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please don't trust my upload schedule im trying to get into it, Rinka is the protag here, Slice of Life, Tags Are Hard, The assclass students have quirks, im such a softie for some maegai shsuhshsjajhs, just watch ua gawking over her using a mf gun, sprinkle in some angst here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izeishere/pseuds/izeishere
Summary: “Well, what do you want to do for your future job, Hayami?”The question still echoes in Rinka’s mind. On the day Korosensei had talked to her about what she wanted to be for her future job (or career), Hayami didn’t have a clear answer to that just yet.“This skill I had honed here in this classroom.. I want to use it for my job.” She said simply. Afterall, marksmanship is what she does best.The feeling of a gun on her fingers calms her down.She wanted to feel that same calmness in the future, when she cannot do it anymore in this assassination classroom.“Ah, I see Hayami. So you want to choose an area near you expertise, why don’t you use it to protect?” Korosensei said.“Why don’t you become a hero?”_________________________________Updates every Saturday!
Relationships: Background Maehara Hiroto/Isogai Yuuma, Chiba Ryuunosuke & Fuwa Yuzuki, Chiba Ryuunosuke & Hayami Rinka, Chiba Ryuunosuke & Hayami Rinka & Fuwa Yuzuki, Hayami Rinka & Class 1-A, Hayami Rinka & Fuwa Yuzuki, Hayami Rinka & Monoma Neito, Hayami Rinka & Sero Hanta
Comments: 18
Kudos: 154





	1. || Aftermath of the Assassination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it’s not too much Rinka-Centric! Class E were the stars in this prologue, I needed to give Class E some sort of closure even if it’s temporary sOoo- But I’ll promise, next chapter is going to be all about Rinkaaa!

_**[CHAPTER 1**_ _**]:** Aftermath of the Assassination   
<unedited>_

* * *

The daylight filtered through the windows of their school. It was their graduation day. The day after they had killed their target, a dear teacher that they held close to their hearts.   
  


It was as if she wished that nothing happened, nothing changed. Just another day of school, trying to assassinate their target. She wished she could hear her teacher’s laugh and smile one more time. She wished she could _see_ her teacher just one time.

  
Everybody wished they could see him and pretending everything’s all right. But alas, it was time to face the reality that they knew that was going to happen.

  
Rinka frowned, everyone was tired, using either their humongous personalized guidebooks or their yearbook as a pillow. Rinka flipped to another page of her yearbook.   
  


**_When I’m gone, please remember I’ll still be with you! In your memories and your heart, I’ll always be there for you._**

She read, tears welling up in her eyes as she read more of the yearbook. Even in death the octopus was still sharing his damn sentiment!   
  
  
Their third year of middle school in Kunugigaoka were filled of colorful memories that they weren’t going to forget, ever. They all really wished that he had stayed, but he didn’t. With their own hands, they killed the monster that they called their teacher. Which their title as one was rightfully earned.

  
But it was either that they were going to be the ones who do the deed, or the government does. And so, they showed him the fruits of their labor, sending him off to those departed.

The time struck 5:30 in the morning. And it was time to prepare for their graduation, of their assassination classroom.

* * *

  
Rinka sighed, what else could she do? The class all went back to their campus after they had received their diplomas and graduated. The chairs and desks inside the classroom were all pushed to the side, creating a large space in the middle. Isogai laid down the a fluffy large mat that nearly covered the entire room.  
  


Before going to the campus, they all had decided to have a sleepover their for the night, they all quickly managed to get the permission from their parents and took their own pillows and things that they needed for the night.   
  


Everyone was bundled up together, a sense of protection in the room was created as they were all laid down on the mat dog pile style.   
  


Rinka use Chiba’s chest as a pillow, everybody was all so close to each other because they allowed to be, all they wanted now was to be close with their fellow classmates.   
  


Karma let Nagisa lay his head on his lap, Sugino was close by using Nagisa’s thighs as a pillow and at the same time Kanzaki laid next to each other, all the others were not feeling their usual and just wanted.. To be comforted by each others presence which was well needed to cope with their loss.

It was silent, a calming atmosphere soothed them but few shed a few tears, Rinka frowned. Deciding to break the silence. “I miss him.” She said, eyes staring up on the ceiling. What would it be like if Korosensei was here? He surely would've had fun pairing the boys and girls on where they should sleep, his matchmaking plots were anything but successful after all. But, that was one part of Korosensei they had loved.   
  


“Yeah.. I miss him too,” Nagisa spoke up, he was the one who dealt the final blow to him. Rinka wonders if he’ll be okay carrying that choice he made, but she decided he would be fine after a little time and healing. “Heh, if he were here right now he’d be forcing us to make food for him and ourselves, especially on the desserts..!” Kayano smiled sadly, Rinka and a few others laughed at that thought.

”The day he forces me to make him food is the day that hell will freeze over.” Hazama chuckled, remembering she had tried to put curses on Korosensei to help with their assassination plans. “Yeah, yeah, that octopus is a broke ass after all,” Terasaka rolled his eyes, and the mood started to lighten up a little.   
  


“Hah, it reminds me of that one time he forced us to take a test of courage to play matchmaker! He just ended up scaring himself..!” Maehara laughed, Isogai was besides him he was practically the little spoon. Heck, they didn’t even realized they were spooning each other!

”Yeah, that Island Incident really scared me, I thought I was going to lose you guys,” Isogai laughed together with Maehara. “Atleast you guys weren’t the ones on your potential deathbeds, that was a stressful night.” Nakamura Rio scoffed in a joking way. “Hey! Atleast we saved you!” Karma said, replying after Rio. 

“..I wonder how we’ll do without Korosensei now that he’s.. Gone,” Okuda sighed. They all really missed him. “Oh come on! We can’t disappoint Korosensei now can we? We still have to make him proud!” Kurhashi gave a warm smile to everyone, sitting up. Kataoka nodded. “We’re Class E! And as members of it, we have to live our life to the fullest for Korosensei!” Kataoka Megu said, sitting alongside with Kurahashi.

”I agree, you guys and Korosensei had taught me so much. And-.. I’m so happy that I met you all.” Itona said, sniffling a little. “We’re happy that we met you too, and I still gotta show you guys our family’s motorcycle collection! So don’t go dying on me alright?” Yoshida said, smiling. 

“What the fuck? Of course we wouldn’t die! What do you take our training for asshole?” Terasaka said, throwing a pillow harshly to Yoshida. How did he even get hurt anyway? It's Terasaka, take a guess for yourself. “Hey! Stop that!” Yoshida yelped, sitting up and taking his own pillow and threw it at Terasaka, but he managed to dodge it and it landed on Karma.

”Oh? You’re challenging me?” Karma said, feeling better already that his classmates were here for all of them. “Nagisa, Off of me, lets rumble!” Karma said, Nagisa quickly getting off of Karma’s chest which kind of started a chain reaction to shift off their original positions since Sugino was also laying down on his legs and Kanzaki was besides them.

Karma mentally thanked that all of them had brought so many pillows, it was crazy! You could blame Kurahashi and the girls for them. “Here I go!” Karma had smirked and then began to smack his classmates with his pillow. “Wait- Karma stop I’m dOING SOMETHING-“ Sugaya had said, he was drawing digitally on his phone, as he was near Terasaka he quickly went out of the way. 

“Oh like hell I’m joining this!” Rio says, clumping some pillows of hers and joining in the battle. “Rio- Wait up!” Okuda Manami had called out, yelping as she was also smacked by the pillows, “I wanna join!” Kurahashi also stood up, taking another pillow and throwing it.

Slowly but surely, everybody had started to join in the pillow fight. Rinka and Chiba immediately stood up so they didn’t get hit by the crossfire, Rinka looked at Chiba. “Wanna team up?” Was all it took for Chiba to smile at her and they grabbed the pillow, ambushing their nearest enemy (cough, cough, classmate.) which was Okajima. 

“This is a payback for being a pervert you 'End of Perversion'.” Rinka said, she wasn’t the type to talk loudly and neither was Chiba, Chiba didn’t even liked to talk at all! But when something life changing impacts your life, anything can happen. And so Rinka and Chiba finally came out of their shell after months of staying quiet.

"H-Hey! Don't bring our codenames into this Hayami!" Okajima had scooted away, bumping into Kurahashi in the process. "Ow! Hey what do you want Okajima?!" Hinano Kurahashi says. "Sorry about that Hinano." Chiba smiled at her while they continued to give Okajima a beatup to which he surrendered.

"Okay! I surrender! I surrender! Don't hurt me anymnore!" Okajima laughed and threw his hands in the air, they all just smirked. After a few more minutes of smacking each other with pillows everybody had soon collapsed to the fluffy mat. Everyone was smiling tiredly.

"You know.. This was fun," Kaede Kayano had breathed out, everyone agreed to that statement. "I'm going to miss you all when we change schools.." Okuda says, looking at the ceiling. "Yeah, yeah. We can always meetup on the weekends! Lets stay in touch you know?" Sumire Hara smiled. 

"What are you all going to be when we grow up? I'm honestly quiet curious." Karma asked, maybe he could conjure some sort of scheme to dominate the world with his friends somehow. But going for a bureaucrat was close enough for him. He'll conquer the world someday.

"Well, I'm going to be a scientist with Okuda." Kotaro Takebayashi says. Okuda nodded along with him to affirm with his statement. "Well you two are our crazy mad scientists afterall!" Rio Nakamura chuckled. 

"Yeah! You gotta give us some more of that laxatives you used when Maehara got dumped on!" Karma laughed, to which he high fived Rio with, saying 'Nice one!' to each other. "H-Hey! As much as the laxatives were really nice to use them on Ren and the girl, don't just call me out like that!" Hiroto Maehara says, getting flustered.

"Oh come on Hiroto, you need to set your standards for women higher than that." Yuuma Isogai had sighed, smiling. "Oh shut up Yuuma!" Hiroto refuted, getting more flustered than he already was.

"You guys call each other on first-named basis?" Rinka added her share to the conversation. Isogai nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Well.. We all are so close after this year. So it kind of would make sense to do that." Isogai scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, it is true that we've been through so much together." Nagisa said thoughtfully. "So why don't we all call each other on first name basis now? We're practically like family now after all." Kurahashi suggested. 

"Family? Well.. I wouldn't mind that." Koki Mimura says. Everybody also nodded. "Well, why don't we all go by first name basis then!" Ritsu suggested. Hara was holding her phone up so everybody could see her.

"I'd like that!" Megu Kataoka agreed on it. "Well it'd take a while adjusting to it but it wouldn't hurt to try." Hinata Okano says. "Oh geez? First names? Just call me Kirazama then. Kirara does not suit me at all." Hazama rolled her eyes.

"Sure, " Itone agreed with Hazama. "Call me Ryu then.. Ryunosuke is a bit of a mouthful." Chiba also says, everybody understood it. "Okay, from now on we'll be all going on first name basis okay? Raise your hands to those who object." Isogai says, wanting to make sure everybody was all in in this.

No one raised their hands. "All right, guess we are going with it then." Isogai smiled, and everybody cheered. 

"Hey you brats! Mind toning down the noise? I'm trying to sleep here!” Irina had came over to the classroom. Karasuma in tow. It was not like they’re sleeping with each other! They both were going to stay the night in the faculty’s office afterall!  
  


”Ahhh, sorry about that bitch-sensei! We just had a pillow fight earlier sooo.” Hinata Okano shrugged. “Oh, so that explains the ruckus.” Karasuma also had stepped in the room. He wasn’t even in sleepwear! Does he go to bed in that attire?!  
  


”What were you talking about anyways? You were all so loud.” Irina asked them, Isogai smiled. “We were talking about how we’d use our first names for each other from now on.” Isogai explained. “Oh? Wow, you all have gotten so close since that octopus came now, huh?” Irina just teased a bit.   
  


“Well can’t argue with that.” Karma admitted, and everyone nodded along with him. Irina just softly smiles at the situation. “Have you all eaten dinner yet?” Karasuma asked, everybody froze. Karasuma just made his gaze more sterner. “..Does chips count..?” Sugino smiled sheepishly which Nagisa just sighed and elbowed him lightly on the arm. 

Karasuma followed Nagisa’s own sighs. “I’ll order something from online. What do you all want?” Karasuma just grunted. Everybody just stared at him with wide eyes. “E-Eh?! You’re going to get food for us?!” Yuzuki Fuwa exclaimed, dropping the manga she was reading.   
  


“I-Is this even Karasuma-sensei?!” Rio Nakamura joked, feigning shock. Karasuma just gave them a blank look. “Do you want dinner or not? I’m fine with cancelling the orders.” Karasuma said, tapping something at his phone and exiting the food app. 

”We’re just joking!” The class said in unison.

”Umm, thank you sensei for buying us food!” Megu Kataoka raised her hand and smiled, to which the other girls said ‘Yeah!’ After. Karasuma just gave a small nod. “I ordered some food from Shakeys. Irina, come with me to wait for the delivery.” Karasuma just said and pocketed his phone. “Okay!” Ritsu says and the others just smiled.

The two went out of the classroom, with a ‘click’, they left and the whole class remained silent.   
  


.

.

”So when do you guys think they’re going to date yet?”

* * *

  
Irina and Karasuma stood just outside of the mountain, waiting for their delivery to come in. Karasuma had ordered a lot so all 30 of them could eat.  
  


”Didn’t expect that coming from you, Karasuma~ Maybe you’d do the same thing too for our date?” Irina just flirted, to which Karasuma just stared in annoyance at Irina. “We’re not going out.” Karasuma says, to which Irina pouted. “Oh come onn! Just one time!” Irina had pestered, to which to Karasuma’s disapproval.

”No.” He said. “Pleaseeee~?” Irina dragged the word out. “I said no.” Karasuma repeated. “Just oneee day!” Irina had begged. “I said no, Irina.” Karasuma says, to which Irina sighed. “Oh what a bummer, I’ll get you next time.” Irina rolled her eyes, smiling.   
  


There was a comfortable silence in the air after that conversation had ended. They both looked at the moon which was slowly reforming. It would probably take years to do so but that would just mean Korosensei’s last supposed mark on the public world would disappear as well.  
  
  
Irina broke the silence. “Why did you do that anyways? That’s surprising for you to do.” She asked, looking at the moon. They were both sitting at the bench near the foot of the school. Karasuma looked at the moon longingly. “His death will be mourned a lot especially coming from the students.. They might be acting fine right now, but sooner or later they’ll be faced with that thought again.” Karasuma explained, Irina stayed quiet to let him go on.

”This is not something people could easily move on, they just lost one of their teacher who gave them a future after all.” He said, the crickets were chirping in the background. The moonlight almost touching them both. “I want to give them some comfort after yesterday night. It’s the best I could do to help them anyways, aside from being there in the sidelines.” Karasuma says.   
  


It seemed like he was finished explaining, so Irina decided to talk. “He has impacted so much to the students.. I’ve also changed this past year as well.” Irina says, remembering the times where she had gone off and betrayed class e’s back. Siding with the God of Death because he knows what it feels like in her shoes. Turns out, it was all just bullshittery he had come up with so he could get her to side with him. How foolish she was for siding with him.

“I can agree with that. The time with Class 3-E.. Is something I’ll cherish.” Karasuma had admitted, Irina just stared at him. Softly smiling. “We’re all gonna be missing that octopus, huh?” Irina chuckled, looking back at the moon. “Well, he gave me a task afterall.” He says, Irina waited for him to go on. “I’ll be the class’s Shepard when they go off the wrong track. They all have such bright futures now.” Karasuma says.  
  


Karasuma didn’t say anything after Irina. They both silently watched the moon. It was like they were anticipating something, almost as if they were waiting for him to sneak up behind them and just push the two together while taking photos of them at mach speed. But nothing happened. The campus felt a little bit more empty without a certain yellow skinned not-so-water dweller around.   
  


Then a car arrived. It was one of the bigger ones for much more larger orders, Karasuma immediately stood up and Irina followed after him, taking in the food. “I’ll wire you the money, can I have the receipt?” Karasuma asked while Irina had simply gawking at the large amount of food he ordered. This is certainly something the whole class could eat and have their bellies full.

Then she saw the dessert. There was ice cream. It was Korosensei’s favorite flavor, to what he apparently said. Irina smiled, once again looking at the moon, whispering a soft ‘Thank you’.

* * *

  
Rinka was brandishing her gun while talking to Chiba and Fuwa. “Hey Rinka, I heard you were going to take more lessons and training from Karasuma-sensei after this.” Yuzuki Fuwa mentioned, Rinka looked at Fuwa. They were not the closest but they were definitely friends, family if they considered all the things they have been through together. “Yeah, I’m going to apply for the hero course in UA after all.” Rinka shrugged, Chiba sipped on his water bottled, playing on his phone.

”Eh!? You’re going to be a hero Rinka?!” Fuwa says, dropping the manga she was reading again out of surprise. “Well, I do want my skills not to go to waste.. Plus I didn’t really have any job or school in mind so Korosensei suggested I should become a hero.” Rinka explained, Chiba wasn’t really surprised as he had known already. If he didn’t he would've spitted his water on Fuwa by now if that were the case.

”Haya- Rinka’s going to be a hero?” Nagisa asked, almost calling Rinka by her oast name by mistake. He was talking with Sugino, Kayano, Karma, Isogai and Maehara earlier. The others noticed Nagisa and Fuwa’s exclamation. “Woah! Rinka when you get famous remember us!” Rio laughed, and Karma just smirked. “Make sure to make Class 3-E proud, it would hurt our image as elite assassins!” Karma chuckled. Rinka just blushed from the attention she was getting.

”What hero school are you applying for Rinka?” Nagisa

asked her. “I’m going for UA.” Rinka says. “Woah! That famous hero school!?” Kayano asked, Rinka nodded. “Hey! If you get in, we’ll get to see you on TV!” Hiroto Maehara cheered to which Isogai whacked him on the shoulder lightly. “Hiroto, it’s ‘when’. Not ‘if’.” Sugino smiled. “Right, right! Sorry about that!” Hiroto apologized and Rinka gave a smile and said it was fine. She was enjoying herself with her class’s company!

”Why would we even see Rinka on TV anyways?” Isogai asked, to which Chiba replied. “..Have you been living under a rock?” Chiba asked, to which the others snickered. Terasaka heard the conversation. “Seriously?! You’ve never heard of UA’s sports festival atleast once?” Terasaka asked in disbelief. “Hey! We’re poor okay! We don’t even have TV in our house!” Isogai refuted in a joking manner.  
  


“We all have a billion yen to our name soon anyways! You can like buy a tv from that money and it wouldn’t even make a single dent!” Hiroto joked. “Can somebody just please explain it to me?” Isogai says, wanting to not be out of the loop. “UA has a sports festival every year, it streams on television and the internet too. It’s basically like the Olympics but with quirks.” Nagisa explained to him which Isogai thanked the bluenette for.

“Does that mean you’ll be using more of your quirk Rinka?” Kayano asked. Rinka nodded. “I don’t even get how your quirk works anyways.” Sugino says, all he knows that Rinka could manipulate water and that’s just it. He’s heard from Nagisa that there’s more to it than that. “Eh? My quirk is Solid Water. I can basically manipulate water and form them into an item which I can actually used.” Rinka explained. Her mom had a hydrokinesis quirk while her dad had a telekinesis one. So her quirk does makes some sense when combined.

“I want an example!” Sugino says, Chiba just laughed. “Alrighty, alright. Somebody give me a water bottle.” Rinka requested and Fuwa grabbed Chiba’s water bottle, earning a ‘Wait- Hey!’ From Chiba and tossed it to Rinka. Rinka just laughed in amusement. “Thanks,” She smiled. She took the bottle cap off, and Chiba had a big water bottle- Like seriously. Who keeps a water bottle that big?

Rinka led the water outside of the bottle, it was floating in mid-air! “Okay.. Go on.” Sugino says, they all have seen each other’s quirks, but never in full detail. Most of their class had quirks. But Kunugigaoka had no care for those even with strong quirks. If you’re not strong by their standards, you’re weak. That’s how it always was here. There were 5 quirkless students in 3-E out of all of them.

Rinka then made the water into the shape of a knife that they were all familiar handing with. She clutched the knife and swung it around in air. “Woah! Can I hold it??” Fuwa asked, Rinka nodded and gave her it. It was solid, but at the same time it didn’t feel like so. “This is so cool! How does this happens anyways??” Fuwa asked. “I assume it has something to do with water pressure to make all off the water molecules act as if it were solid.” Takebayashi guessed.

“Yeah, that’s it. I can adjust the water pressure on the water, if I lower the pressure..” Rinka says, lowering the water pressure of the water but she still made sure it was still held up in the air. Making sure Fuwa wouldn’t get wet. The water suddenly went back to its original state. “Ah, that’s interesting. So is that why you sometimes use water bullets at Korosensei instead of bb pellets?” Nagisa asked.

Hayami nodded. “I was experimenting with my quirk there.. I actually learned if I adjusted the water pressure of the water, I could shoot someone and it wouldn’t be enough to pierce but enough to hurt.” Rinka says, as she led the water to her fingers and let it transform into a knife again. “The kneecaps for an example. It would have the same effect as real bullets..” She says, playing around with the water’s pressure. 

The girl was going to continue explaining her quirk but Karasuma and Irina had popped in. “I heard you were talking about your quirks now?” Karasuma raised an eyebrow, he and Irina were holding huge plastic bags. Well for the most part it was Karasuma. And Irina was already complaining about the one plastic bag full of food she had, while Karasuma had the rest. Everybody perked their heads up when they smelt food.

”Yep! We were talking about Rinka’s quirk!” Masayoshi Kimura informed him, Rinka let the water go back to the water bottle. “Thanks Ryu,” Rinka says. “No problem.” Chiba gave a faint smile, and then the class looked at the food next as if it were some lifeline. And on cue, some student’s stomach began to grumble. 

“Food!” Practically everyone had shouted, they were hungry and they had a very long day after all. And getting by on only chips was not healthy for them. They needed a proper dinner after all. They had ordered from a western food branch but the class knew it enough that they had liked their food. Especially their pizza, it was delicious!

Irina light chucked and set out the food on the tables that the class e students pushed aside to the blackboard. “It smells really good!” Sumire Hara says, her eyes lighting up, she was known as a snacker afterall. She was still pretty in the class’s eyes even though her body type was not something models and those trying to be beautiful would want. But the class had accepted her just fine, saying that she was pretty either way, and all body types had their own unique aspects to them. Making Hara more comfortable around them especially being so uneasy with her size. In this class, she felt accepted. 

The students began to fight for the food. “Hey! Hey! There’s a lot for everyone so don’t fight for the food!” Megu Kataoka says, doing her job as a class rep. “But I want all of the pizza though,” Karma pouted, whining. Blocking a Terasaka who also wanted some pizza. “Hey! Save some for the others you little shit!” Terasaka let his mouth ran. The class were used to Terasaka’s antics by now. In a span of the year they learned more about him more than just being a jerk. 

He may not show it but he really cares for his friends, when he was faced with the realization he put them all in danger, he felt the world shatter around him. He already learned after the stunt he pulled from Nagsia! He truly did! The guilt was eating at him away, but they all soon came to accept him, much like he accepted the others too. Not just, Muramatsu, Hazama, or Yoshida. He cared for others too, and when his classmates got poisoned, he toughened it out because he wanted to help, he wanted to be there with the class. So to say. Being in this class really changed him, for the better.

“Karma! Leave some for the others!” Isogai’s nose scrunched up, the others held their lunch boxes they had brought and shoved food through it. They were all really hungry. Like really. “Okay! Okay! Here, happy?” Karma huffs. The others cheered as they took some of the pizza as well. Soon enough, everyone had gotten their own share. 

“Man.. Today is really an exhausting day.” Yuzuki Fuwa sighs, eating her pizza. “I agree with that.. I could use some sleep after this. You guys should too.” Chiba suggested, and I nodded. To which Fuwa whined. “But I still have to finish my manga!” She says, eating some chicken. It was really tasty! “Well make sure you sleep early or at the right time alright?” Rinka says. Fuwa rolled her eyes as she stuffed more chicken in her mouth while turned to another page of her manga. “Sleep is for the weak!” Fuwa quoted. This time it was Chiba and Rinka’s turn to roll their eyes, smiling while doing so.   
  


“Well we are the weak. That’s just one of our strengths though, just what Korosensei said.” Chiba says, and Rinka agreed with him. “That we’ll turn our weaknesses into strengths. It’s a lesson we’ll all never forget.” Rinka says, and the others nodded along with that statement, as they had heard her speaking. “Yeah, yeah. I know!” Fuwa smiles, finishing her chicken and moving on to eat some spaghetti, which was just as delicious as the others.

”I just hope we don’t lose our bond we made..” Rinka sighs, she had a bad time with her past friends turning theirselves away from her, leading to the trust issues she had now. But it doesn’t seem to be applicable to those she called her family now. Her classmates faced their challenges together through thick and thin.. It was really quiet heartwarming for her. Chiba just shaked his head. “I doubt we’ll be falling out of contact anytime soon. Especially we all agreed to weekly meetings.” Chiba refuted.

”Yeah I know that, it’s just my doubts I guess.” Rinka says, shrugging it off. Chiba looked at Rinka for another second and smiled. “Well whatever we go through, we’ll face it how we always do.” He says, Rinka looked back at Chiba. “Yeah! Ryu’s right you know! We’re class E! We can handle things ourselves now!” Yuzuki Fuwa smiles, the others who were also listening to their conversation smiled too. It wasn’t like they were eavesdropping, when they were literally right next to the group.

”Yeah! We’ll handle things in our way. Class 3-E style.” Karma smirked, tossing the fork in the air and catching it with his two fingers, the fork in between them. “Mhmm.. As long as we won’t forget Korosensei’s lessons, we should be fine.” Nagisa says, and everyone smiled.   
  


“Because of Korosensei, we’ll move forward.”


	2. || For Every Direction You Turn

_**[CHAPTER 2]:**_ _For_ _Every Direction You Turn  
_

* * *

Rinka twirled her gun on her finger, there was only two days away until the entrance exam started for UA. She was currently with Karasuma, learning new offensive moves from him and at the same time trying to study how he defends himself.

Chiba was along with the ride, as he had really nothing to do today. The other Class E members would soon be coming here soon at the mountain top campus to hang out with each other.

"Steady yourself and put your weight on your feet when you kick." Karasuma says as she nodded and ran up to him, giving kicking another go. Karasuma caught the kick and he grabbed her leg, pulling it to which Rinka slipped and fell to the ground.

"Ow, that must have hurt." Chiba commented while Rinka rolled her eyes. "You're not even the one training and you say ow, wow." She says in a sarcastic manner. "It's a habit okay?" Chiba defended himself, throwing his hands up on the air. They've both been rather talkative lately, especially with each other, from what Karasuma had observed. It was a nice thought though, the idea of them more willing to express themselves was quite comforting to know.

"Get up, try again. Make it fast so once you've made contact, quickly pull it away." Karasuma ordered and Rinka nodded, as she stood up and readied herself into a fighting stance and ran up to him again, this time taking his advice as she tried to kick him as swiftly as she could. The man managed to block it but before he could grip on her ankle again, Rinka pulled away before backing up and running to him again. Lowering herself and faked a punch to the right of his side and then twisted her body, punching his shoulder instead.

He smirked, stumbling backward albeit it didn't really do any real damage. If it were a normal person, it would hurt like a bitch. But he was Karasuma, he's infallible. He remembered when he made Rinka punch a sandbag over and over, to gain strength and other exercises. It was all slowly but surely bearing it's fruit.

Rinka made her next move and lunged forward, aiming to punch his chin upward and then kick his side. But he managed to dodge the first punch but he was unable to block the kick, to then Rinka slammed her feet at her teacher's own feet as well. Karasuma's eyes widened as he had not been expecting that. "Oh wow, power move." Chiba just laughed and Rinka had smiled.

After a few more minutes of hustling and tussling, and some remarks of Chiba while he looks up from his phone. Karasuma called a time out after seeing that the girl had been sweating a lot. They had gone for about an hour already into training with for about 2 five minute breaks so far. This time the break was half an hour long.

Rinka nodded and grabbed her towel and water bottle and sat beside Chiba, who was sitting on the ground, leaning onto the tree. Chiba looked at her. "How's training go so far?" He asked. "You've literally just watched my training though." Rinka says as she pops open her water bottle and tool big gulps before closing it again, wiping her sweat.

"Well, I do want to hear it first hand." He replied, tapping on his screen that made dings and dongs. "Okay, okay. It went well, I know more offensive attacks that didn't need a weapon, and I heard the next move is a chokehold apparently." Rinka says, staring at the sun that was behind the class E building. They were training right besides it after all, so it would be much easier to get the equipment needed from the building.

"Ooo, chokeholds. Nice, I want to learn some of them too." Chiba says monotonously, Rinka just smiled. It was really nice talking to a friend. Chiba was one of her closest friends and Fuwa quickly coming along to be a trio. Speaking of Fuwa..

"Hey! I'm heree!" Yuzuki Fuwa says, she had a messenger bag that hanged from her shoulder as she put the manga she was holding back into her bag. "Hi Yuzuki." Chiba waved hello to her and Rinka followed as well. "Ah! Ohayo, Karasuma-sensei!" Fuwa says, also waving to him as he only nodded. "Are you on a break Rinka?" Fuwa asked, taking a seat in front of them.

"Yeah, I'll go back to training soon within 30 minutes though." Rinka explained, and she nodded. "So! Have you guys read the manga I've lent you yet?" She asked, looking eager to talk about manga with her newly found friends. They've always been friends! It was only now that they had gotten close, well not technically now, maybe a few weeks before their teacher's.. Departure. But still!

"Ah, yeah. I'm actually halfway finished." Chiba says and Rinka looks sheepish. "..I haven't read it a lot yet, I was busy training for the entrance exams." Rinka says, looking sideways in embarrassment that she had let her friend down. (Well not really, she was just overreacting.) "Ah! It's fine, just make sure you read it soon after you entrance exams! When is it anyways?" She asked her.

Rinka replied, with determination in her eyes. "2 Days, I want to be fully prepared for the practical." She says. "Practical? Oh yeah, right. The written exam." Chiba says, answering his own question. "It's not really a problem, Korosensei.." Rinka realize who she was talking about and widened her eyes slightly, before she calmed down again. Chiba and Fuwa looked concerned.

"..Korosensei taught us way past for the first year of highschool after all. Even touching college subjects. So I wouldn't be too worried about that." Hayami says, completely calming herself down, left with a sour thought that their dear teacher was in fact, dead.

"Yeah, that makes sense. That octopus was always pushing us to learn and learn. Guess it all pays off." Chiba Ryuunosuke says, before tapping his phone a few more times before it had a bad sounding sound effect. The words 'Game Over' flashing on his screen. Chiba just sighed and closed his phone and put it in his bag.

"Anyways, when are the others going to make it here?" The strawberry blonde girl asks, Yuzuki was stuck in thought for a few seconds then she replied. "About in a hour or so. Maybe earlier, I didn't really bother to read the chat since I was binging something." Fuwa replied, taking some chips from out of her bag and opened it. "Want some?" She asked.

Both her and Chiba immediately dipped their hands in a not-so surprisingly mostly air-filled bag, but it would suffice. "So, why do you even want to be a hero anyways?" Fuwa asked. Rinka shrugged. "Well.. Korosensei did suggest it as I said I wanted a job where I could do what I could do best. He recommended that I'd be a hero so here I am." Rinka explained.

"No, no. Why did you follow through with Korosensei's suggestion? I think there's more than it rather than just being recommended to you." Chiba asked again, and Fuwa nodded earnestly.

Rinka was soon a little lost in thought at that question. But she answered anyways. "I just like handling a gun, it just doesn't feel normal if I don't hold one for days so.. And I guess the idea that I get to save lives is a nice thought." Rinka says, before pausing and asked a question of her own. "What are you guys going to be anyways?"

They both flinched, which was normally not a good sign (Isn't flinching never a good sign?). "Well, I don't really have anything in mind as well. But one thing for sure is that I don't want to be stuck in a cubicle for my job." Chiba says. "Agree! That's just boring!" Fuwa nodded along. "So you guys don't know what you want to be either, huh?" Hayami just shook her head, smiling.

“..Yeah, at first I didn’t know what to do. But, Korosensei said I should be a hero if I want to continue working with my skills.” Rinka says, looking up to the sky. “And I’ve recently warmed up to it. The idea of saving people sounds really nice. In a way, Korosensei saved us as well didn’t he?” She says, looking to her two other friend who had soft smiles on their face.

“Yeah, Korosensei saved us.” Chiba agrees, nodding along. “If not for him, we would be E as in End Class. The one who’s worth is nothing, zero.” Fuwa laughed bitterly. “Good thing he came though, I’m really gonna miss him.” Yuzuki sighs, flipping to another page of her manga.

“Yeah, we all will.”

* * *

_ ‘Alright, I’m just here to get some more clothes for exercise. I obviously can’t wear my Class E gear to run around the mountains and use it for the entrance exam.. Or can I?’ _

Hayami was lost in thought as she walked through the aisles of the mall, searching through the sports wear to find something she likes. She spotted a tight fitting light pink sports bra that matches her hair. It seemed good enough, right? She’ll have to check in with the others to see how she’ll pair it with her other clothes though..

As she was about to take the clothing piece, she accidentally bumped into someone. “Ack!” The other one grunted, stumbling besides her. “O-Oh. I’m so sorry, I really am.” Rinka says, widening her eyes as she begins to bow at the other. “No! It’s fine! I’m fine, don’t worry about it!” The male voice says, looking up, she saw he had blonde hair. Huh. 

Wait.. Why is he here- All around this floor was all women’s and girls clothes. Was he lost? “Umm, are you lost somehow?” She asked the other. “Oh? Yeah! I am! How did you know?” He answers in a peppy voice. Well good to know he’s the expressive type. “You’re.. Kind of in the Women’s floor, to be specific the sports and beach one.” Hayami says, gesturing to all around them, and the other immediately blushed.

“O-Oh! Well-.. I was- I didn’t know where the Men’s section is okay!” He says, holding both of his hands in the air in protest as Hayami rolled her eyes with a smile. “This is a big mall after all. I guess people still get lost around here.” She says, looking at her time. She did have some leftover time to spare, so..

“If you want, I can help you get around?” She asked, looking at him. “Eh? You would? That’d be fantastic!” The other cheered, putting a hand to his chest. Was that a habit? Eh, she didn’t really care as she walked towards where the exit to the women’s wear was. “So, where are you heading too?” She asked him. “Ah, sports wear like you. Though for men instead.” He says, shrugging as he walked up to her, catching up.

“Hayami Rinka, nice to meet you.” She says to him before looking away to seewhere they were supposed to go. “Likewise! Monoma Neito! You can have the honor of being my friend!” He laughs haughtily. “Eh?” Rinka says, a bit taken aback, was he being cocky? Oh well, she didn’t care much anyways.

“W-Well, if you want to be friends that is!” Monoma says, waving his other hand and the girl nodded, understanding. Oh well, it was probably just a joke or type of presence he usually did. Who was she to judge? “It’s fine, I don’t mind having new friends.” She says, looking at him. “Ahh, good.. I thought I embarrassed myself..” He mumbled to himself, Rinka assumed he didn’t mean to say it out loud, but since she was trained in a year and became an elite assassin, it wasn’t that hard catching it.

“So, what do you need in the sport’s wear for?” She asked another question. She wasn’t normally this chatty around other people but she did promise she’ll be more social.. A memory pops up in her head.

_It was midsummer. Class 3E met up once again to have their hangout days. Usually those days were M-W-F and other days they wanted to do. There wasn’t really a set schedule other than that, it wasn’t really that strict either. Regardless, everyone decided to do their best to attend each hangout day._

_“So! Who’s starting the question game again?” Okano asks, as she sat down on one of the bean bags that the class had furnished the classroom in. “I believe it’s Nagisa’s turn next?” Hiroto (Maehara) says, looking at the blue haired boy._

_The said ‘Question game’ was a casual one. One person asks a question, and everybody has to answer it. Then one topic would lead to another then it would spiral. It’s a pretty good conversation starter if you asked Rinka._

_“A-Ah, really? Alright..” Nagisa says, before taking a few more seconds to himself before coming up with a question. “What is one thing you want yourself to be better at?”_

_And so the game started. Yoshida answered with wanting to get better at cooking, which Muramatsu chimed in saying he’d help, then which spiraled into the topic of how bad some of the ramen recipes in his family’s little restaurant was._

_Another time Takebayashi answered with getting better at using his left hand, Yuzuki then said she wanted to get better at drawing, Isogai saying that he wanted to try to explore some other sports since he had gotten athletic (all of them were to some degree), and then Karma says that he didn’t need to wish to get anything better as he already is perfect._

_..He then answered with wanting to control his anger more. Which was understandable. Then it landed on Rinka’s turn. “I..” She thought about it for a few more moments. What did she truly want to get better at? She was already good at handling weapons along with her other hobbies. So what could she get better at?_

_Ah... Well there’s one._

_“I want to get better at making new friends, I guess.” She says, her hands clasping on each other. She didn’t really had many friends before coming to 3E. She was on good terms with everyone before 3E though, but they’re all only acquaintances. She never really had a friend who’d stick around much as she floated from group to group to try to socialize with, but never actually connecting with as she didn’t know exactly know how to socialize._

_“I just want to have a connection with someone and not be alone in the next school year, I guess.”_

The memory eventually leaves her mind as Monoma responded back to her question. “Well, I’m going to take the entrance exams for the heroics course! And I do need new clothes as my old ones are kind of worn out.” He says, as her mind snapped back to reality. 

“Hero course? I’m preparing for hero course entrance exams too.” Hayami said, giving him interested eyes about the topic which contrasts the small frown. Neito didn’t all that mind, he had seen that look before. Eyes tell more emotion than anything, in his opinion.

“Oh really? Why don’t we say which school we’re applying for!” Monoma says as he raises his arm up and a finger pointing up, gesturing he had an idea. “I don’t see why not.” She hummed nonchalantly to it. Monoma just smiled back at her in glee because new friend! Not many typically liked him because he’d one up them on their quirks, but that was just a very loud minority of the people he knows. A very loud one. 

“Alright! Why don’t we say it together by the count of three!” Monoma says, clasping his hands together again, which Hayami nodded to, giving a positive hum. 

“Alright! 1!”

“2!”

“3!”

“UA(!).”

And that was the start of a new budding friendship.

* * *

Rinka was eating her delicious mochi while scrolling through her internet feed. It was the usual ‘Mt. Lady saves the day again!” Or “Top 5 roasts which left Endeavor toasted!” And she liked one of those. Guess which. She popped another strawberry mochi into her mouth as she scrolled down before catching an article that interested her.

_‘Isn’t that.. An article of us?’_

She thought to herself as she began to read the headlines. ‘The Mystery of Class 3E and Its Connection to the Moon Destruction!’ Which were boldly printed with colorful texts and other things that would make it pop out more. She liked it, whoever designed this part did a good job. 

Although the media had died down since they appeared on Tv as ‘Students who were forced to learn under him and gets brainwashed in the process’ which all media sources milked at. It was getting tiring seeing the same articles everyday and especially after losing someone very important to them. It was a good thing all they had was one clip of their faces and didn't have any names.

She clicked on it nonetheless. Surprisingly, the article was pretty good. It had served connections and some evidence (even though most of it were circumstantial but uncannily true enough, how did they even figure out he was weak to a certain material that they’d been using as weapons?) but she didn’t linger on that thought that much. Compared to the other articles she read, this one was much more compelling to read.

..Or it was the bias that they all had because the press covered it right on the day of his death, and with proper mourning she had been able to somewhat move on but still missed him to this day. Oh well, it wouldn’t do much to dwell on it that long. A segment caught her line. 

‘Is it possible that the government has taken part to sacrifice the kids first hand to the creature as a way to keep the creature occupied enough so they didn’t take his rage on on other people? If so, we have a cruel government and brave students on our hands!’

Hayami decided she liked this one. They hadn’t called Korosensei a monster and she noticed they used gender-neutral pronouns for him, which was respectable enough as all the articles used the term ‘it’ or ‘the villain’ which was just rude. After a bit more poking around, the company that produces the articles had a really good reputation to be non-discriminatory and lgbt friendly. They also covered important information too!

Rinka subscribed to the company, and after some further more scrolling, she found a post saying: ‘ News Explorer required! What is a news explorer? They’re people who finds any new news that can be covered!’ 

And Chiba did say she had a knack on observation much like Nagisa (Though it was more on emotional or situational ones rather than analytical like Nagisa’s), and she was having lots more free time now that her training schedule had lightened up a bit.

Well, it wouldn’t hurt to try, wouldn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, in june when I posted the first chapter: I’ll be posting the next chapter on July 1!  
> Me, july 1:  
> Me, next month:  
> Me, next MOTHS:  
> Me, on november: lol hi here’s the new chapter


	3. || A New Fate Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting seeing an article about her old class, Rinka decides to apply. Yuzuki and Ryu (Chiba) decided to tag along with Rinka to go with UA, and quickly bought an apartment (It should have taken longer, Hayami thinks. But they were just so eager to move together. And plus- There was always the government to turn to if they needed something really quick). 
> 
> And then she encounters the nervous ball of sunshine: Midoriya Izuku!

_**[CHAPTER 3** _ _**]:** A New Fate Changes  
<unedited>  
_

* * *

Rinka clicked on a button saying ‘Apply.’

  
  
She wasn’t really sure where she was going with this, this was really an impulsive decision of hers but she couldn’t bring herself to care that much.   
  
  
After reading the passages and entering the needed information (such as her name and age), she was met with a survey on what she can do. What can she really do for a news anchor anyways? It just seemed fun and productive to her.  
  
  
What are some skills and talents you possess?   
  
  
Well, that’s easy enough, right? She began to type that she was experienced in guns and knives, self-defense, and her keen spatial awareness. She didn’t know how exactly this is going to help her for her application, but oh well.   
  
  
Are you willing to work 2 hours and 30 mins every weekend?    
  
  
She looks back on her memory again to see if there were any overlapping schedules. Rinka then remembers she was going to meet Ryu (Chiba) and Yuzuki later on. It wasn’t really a daily thing so she put a positive affirmation for her answer.   
  
  
It continued like that for a good number of questions, she got asked if she was willing to work with others, what type of cameras or gadgets she used, or if she had any experience with anything else. It was a breeze to answer them all in all. She then hit submit.   
  
  
Your submission is currently being reviewed! Look out for an email on XX.XX.XX 12:30 PM!    
  
  
Well, she guessed that was that   
  


* * *

  
  
Yuzuki Fuwa was a simple girl. If she liked something, she’ll click on it. If she sees her favorite anime character on a thumbnail, she’ll click on it. If she didn’t know where to study because she was directionless? Then she might as well follow her friends.   
  
  
UA was a prestigious school, right? It would look good on her record, shining even. She had already taken the entrance exam she intended to go to another school when Korosensei was still... Here. So to say, but she didn’t want to be lonely in her new school.   
  
  
So here she was, reading the courses of UA to see where she’ll apply. “Good afternoon Yuzuki.” Ryuunosuke Chiba walks in the classroom, opening the door. They were the only ones in the classroom. Usually on other days it’s usually filled with more people but it was a weekend, and only them had made plans for this day.   
  
  
“Oh, hey Ryu!” Fuwa sat up from her seat to go greet her friend, who was beginning to walk over where she was. “I hope I didn’t let you wait much.” He says nonchalantly, going to one of the beanbags that they had furnished the classroom with.   
  
  
Since they owned the mountain-top classroom, they had decided to change one of their two classrooms into a hangout spot, filled with beanbags, rugs, shelves of books, board games, playing cards, and anything they find that they could rightfully say that this room was the lounge.   
  
  
The other classroom, however, remained mostly the same. All of the tables and chairs were there (All 27 of them, Ritsu didn’t need one of course). But instead of the normal row by row of desks and seats, all of the tables were pushed together to make one big meeting room.   
  
  
They didn’t know why Takebayashi had suddenly suggested it, but it did seem logical they have somewhere to seat at when they have important things to discuss. Like perhaps assassinating their teacher- Oh right they already did that. But if they ever needed to plan anything serious, this was the room to be.    
  
  
“Ah, don’t worry about that! I was just reading something.” Fuwa waved it off, sitting beside him at one of the bean bags. “What were you reading?” Chiba asked, he was curious on what new manga or story she had been reading and it was always a fun trip.   
  
  
“Ah- I was reading the UA’s course information.” She says, showing her phone screen to him. “Oh? Are you going to enroll?” Ryu says, looking closely at the four official courses. “Yep! I plan to surprise Rinka, I don’t really have any plans to which school I really want to go, so I might as well go to a school with a friend.” She says, explaining.   
  
  
“That’s... A good plan, actually.” Chiba says, a thinking about it as well. “Why, want to go to UA together?” She asked him, wishing that he’d say yes. He doesn’t have to agree to it now! Give it some time- Well- There were only two more days left before the start of the entrance exam so that’s not really a lot of time to think about. But, details, details!   
  
  
“I mean, sure. I could, not like the current school I’m going to attend better than UA.” Chiba shrugs. “I’m sure my family won’t mind me transferring some papers for UA.” He says, looking at Fuwa. “Yeah! That was I was thinking about! It’d kinda suck not knowing anyone when you’re in a new school. So why not?!” Yuzuki jumped up and down, grinning.    
  
  
“Alright, might as well.” Chiba laughs, before a door could be heard open and another figure walks in. “Hey Rinka! We were talking about UA.” Yuzuki says to her, Hayami stared blankly at her in confusion for a while, she then took a seat next to them. “Oh? About what?” She asked, placing her messenger bag besides her.    
  
  
“About us going to the same school as you. It’d be nice to have some company.” Chiba says, giving a small smile. He was doing a lot of those especially now, as- He's just really happy to have some friends. As he never really gotten to make many, or any. That is.    
  
  
Hayami widened her eyes. “Really? You’re... You’re going to UA with me?” She asks, a smile making her way up her face. “Yeah! Why not! I’m going for the Gen. Ed. Department. Not really fond of the support nor business ones sooo.” She shrugs, looking at Chiba with knowing eyes on what she was going to ask him about.    
  
  
“Yeah, same here. Gen. Ed. Is also fine for me.” He says, nodding. “You’re alright with you both going to UA? Haven’t your already picked which schools you’re going to though?” She asked, before the two turned to look at each other and smiled. They both looked back at the soon to-be heroics student.   
  
  
“Yeah, we’re going to be alright.” Chiba says, waving it off like it was no laughing matter. Then Rinka looked deep in thought. “Are you sure? You know Musutafu is one prefecture away from here. I’m purchasing an apartment over there as well.” Hayami says, it’d be fine if it was just rent. But seeing as she had a million yen in her bank account, it’s better to pay it all off.   
  
  
“I don’t think that will be a problem for me. If anything, my parents would be happy with me going to UA!” Fuwa cheered, as she switched her phone to another tab that had manga on it. “I’d have to talk to my parents first about that. I’m sure they won’t mind.” Ryunosuke agreed, leaning into the beanbag chair.  
  
  
“Well then. I hope we all pass together.” The strawberry haired girl wishes, to which the other two chuckled at. “Hah! Korosensei taught us after all! You seriously doubting his lessons?” Yuzuki scoffed in a joking manner.   
  
  
Rinka smiled again, happy with the overall atmosphere the trio were in. It was such a change from the beginning of the school year- Where they were distraught at the fact they were put in Class 3E. The insults, the bullying, the look of stares that conveyed ‘Glad that I’m not them.’ Kind. Now, the three wouldn’t change it for the world.   
  
  
“You’re right, we’ll pass. Korosensei taught us after all.”   
  


* * *

  
  
The trip to Musutafu was a long one. Granted, it’d only take a second if Korosensei were to hop them off. But that was neither here nor there. The two had quickly gotten their family’s blessing to go on to UA saying that they were so proud of them, as the two always had seemingly lost in their life.   
  
  
Well- They still were! But atleast they were content with it now, unlike before. Rinka took her key from her pocket and opened the door. It was a two-story apartment with a balcony on the side. The architecture had been inspired by Paris so it was aesthetic as well.   
  
  
The walls were painted a mint green as the roof had grey shingles. It was all very cozy and homey. Okano would have liked this house. She quickly twisted the key in the slot and opened the door. “Woahh! It’s all fully furnished!” Fuwa hopped inside, suitcases trailing besides her.    
  
  
Chiba entered next right after Hayami. “This was definitely worth chipping in. It even has a fireplace as well!” He rarely even shouted or raised his voice in happiness, but the idea of not having to rely on a broken heater during the winter were all too tempting to not be happy about.   
  
  
“I told you all, you guys didn’t need to chip in. I could perfectly pay for it myself.” Rinka says, slotting her own white and pink suitcase on the far side of the corner as she took her outside shoes off for her indoor shoes.    
  
“And let you do all the work? Nahhh! I’d be quite guilty if I atleast didn’t help! Lord knows how bad I am at chores so this is the least that I could do!” Yuzuki hummed, kicking off her own shoes haphazardly and put on her pink bunny slippers on. Ryu followed in suit as well.   
  
  
“We already know that one home economics class we did. If not for Korosensei moving at Mach 20, the whole classroom would have burned down.” Chiba chuckles. “Hey! I’m not that bad of a baker! It’s just baking has never been my strong suit!” She blew a playful raspberry at him, pouting all the while.    
  
  
Rinka just rolled her eyes. “You aren't a good cook exactly either.” She chimed in, laughing all the while. “Hey! You guys don’t get to gang up on me just like that.” She pouted, which the two giggled at. “Alright, anyways. You guys should pack up before messing up the apartment first.” She says, putting both of her hands on her hips.   
  
  
“Right, I will. I’m going to make lunch later. To prepare- For the exams.” Chiba says, pausing between phrases to think of what to say next. “Alright then, suit yourself.” Hayami says, before going up the stairs.  
  


* * *

  
The written exams weren’t all that hard- Really. Now thinking about it. The topics inside where lessons they had already discussed and master long ago. It was weird- She was expecting it would be a little harder. But it was a good thing that she had breezed through it, which mean the other two would be acing it as well.

  
  
Which is good! She had finished relatively early (The total hours for completing the exams were 2 hours. Rinka had finished it all just over 30 minutes, and for her that was quite fast). She double checked her answers before moving on. Rinka also wasn’t really sure about the analysis on quirks essays, granted it was only one question which she was sure did decently enough.   
  
  
Rinka looked around the room to find if anybody else was finished. A greenette boy seemed to done as well as he was frantically reviewing his answers. Rinka could relate because that’s how she felt during her own final exams that they had won.    
  
  
Standing up, she picked up her own paper and moved towards the desk where Ectoplasm sat. As he was their proctor. He seemed to be surprised. “Wow, well that was fast.” He commented, and she hummed in reply. Other eyes fell on her in amazement and surprise, few murmured wishing that they were finished as well.   
  
  
“You may go now.” He sighs, putting her paper in his folder and she nodded. Rinka went out of the testing room (which was just a classroom) and sat in one of the many couches that UA had installed in their main lobby. She sat down and waited for time to pass. Another student went out the room, which was the greenette she saw earlier.   
  
  
“Ah, you’re done.” She said, looking at him with her arms folded on one another. “A-Ah! Yeah.. I’m a bit worried on m-my answers..” He stuttered, he was a jumpy one isn't he? Rinka wasn’t exactly sure on how to deal with shy people as there really wasn’t anyone shy in their classroom. Just quiet.   
  
  
“Don’t worry too much about it then. It’s better to only worry once rather than twice. Worry when you actually get your acceptance letter.” Rinka advised, twirling her hair in boredom. The advice she had said actually come from Bitch-Sensei, surprisingly. She was chill with most things, and in contrast- Korosensei tends to worry a lot about things.   
  
  
People tend to exert their energy doubting their decisions and especially for new assassins, thinking if they messed up. Most new ones quit the job because they overthink too much during a mission. Back to the topic at hand- Right. The other person.   
  
  
“W-Well, I’ll try not thinking a-about it too much!” He accepted it, trying to calm himself down. Rinka only nodded in return. She then used her quirk to get her water bottle out of her bag. Yes- Solid water is still her quirk but she could control said water telepathically. And just because the water was contained doesn’t mean she can’t control it.   
  
  
She opened the cap and looked to the side which the boy had been staring at her with fascination. “That’s really cool! Is that your quirk? Telekinesis? But there are other factors as well such as-..” He took a step closer to her observing the water bottle she was currently drinking with no hesitance in his voice. Mumbling for a moment or so. Huh.   
  
  
“Yeah, it is. No, it’s not telekinesis, but close enough.” She says, the boy looked like he was about to start taking notes. Well, he was eager to learn. “My quirk is called Solid Water, I can basically do anything a Hydro-kinesis quirk user can do but with the additional ability to manipulate the pressure in it. So the water becomes solid when I will it to.”   
  
  
She explained, while it was the generic water quirk, most quirks based on that couldn’t form weapons or objects with their power as they didn’t have the option to pressurize it. The boy’s eyes lighted up and she swear she could see stars in his eyes. “Oh! Can you only control water? What about other liquid-based materials like juice for an example? What’s your limit on the amount of water you can carry? Can you adjust the temperature? If so, what’s your limit to that?!” Curious as ever, the boy rambled on.   
  
  
“..Ah, I haven’t thought of that that far. I’ve been training in using weapons instead of my quirk so far, so I wouldn’t know.” Rinka looked lost in thought. Maybe she should add quirk training in her training schedule. Most of the time she learned hand-to-hand combat with Karasuma, so it wouldn’t hurt to also train her quirk right?   
  
  
“O-Oh! I-I'm so sorry for rambling to you like that! I know my muttering is weird..” The greenette says in reply. Hayami tilted her head in confusion. “What do you mean? It’s quiet informative. Thanks to you, I know I should add quirk training into my schedule and check out my limits.” She says, geez, who hurt this boy? Sure, he was a bit of a shy chatterbox, but that really wasn’t so bad.   
  
  
“R-Really? Thank you I guess.. Lots of people find it creepy..” The boy murmured, and Rinka frowned. What made him think about himself like that? Her first guess was his school environment, after all. She knew how bad the conditioning in toxic ones can get and could impact a person. “Don’t be then, it’s an admirable trait. I’m Hayami Rinka. It’s nice too meet you.”    
  
  
She reached out her hand for a handshake. People do this right? When you meet new people? Granted, she hadn’t done that with Monoma (they hadn’t meet up yet since the mall. But they had texted each other back and forth.) but she figured it could help the boy with his nerves. Hopefully.   
  
  
The boy looked like he was about to bluescreen as she had introduced herself. A girl? Talking to him? For the second time of the day? What a miracle! (It really isn’t, it’s just sad.) “I-I’m so sorry for not introducing myself earlier! Midoriya Izuku! I-It's nice to meet you as well!” Midoriya replied, his hands shaking as he hesitantly reached out to shake her hand.   
  
  
“Likewise.” She had said simply. After the handshake, a few uncomfortable seconds pass in silence, both of them not knowing what to do. _‘Wait, what do I do here again? I didn’t plan this far into making friends!’_  
  
  
Another few seconds pass by. What was she supposed to do now? God, she needed something to bring up, quick- Quick! What should she say? Suddenly, a light bulb went over her head.   
  


Midoriya was obviously getting nervous (it was an understatement, he was really anxious.) So he was glad when the girl had chimed in. "So, what's your quirk?" Rinka asked, and then there is his nervousness again.   
  
  


Izuku didn't know what to do! Even he himself didn't know what his quirk does! He only has a gist of it, something related to All Might and his super-strength. It has to do with something powering up right?

  
He didn't weightlift all those refrigerators and heavy-duty oven-stove tops for nothing after all! "I uhm.. It has something to do with enhancing my strength! Y-Yeah!" Midoriya says, putting one of his hands in his hair as he tried to soothe himself.

  
Rinka was confused, to say the least. From what her first impression tells her (while this was their first encounter, first impressions does not equate to first encounters-), is that Midoriya was a very analytical person.

  
Guessing by the fact he had asked her a flurry of questions asking about her limitations of her quirk. It was weird, but she decided to let it slide. She'll press on it on a later time, as the boy was quiet jumpy and she wouldn't know what to do if he got even more antsy.

  
"Ah, that makes sense then. If our entrance exam has to do with something combative, it'll work out for you." Rinka replied, noticing in the corner of her periphiral a certain purple-mop of head and a raven haired one came out just out of the corner.

  
"Rinkaaa! We finished too! God that was easier than I expected! Our final exams last school year was way harder." The girl had pouted, skipping up to her as she put her hands on her waist.

  
"I agree, I thought it was going to be more.. Complex." Ryu had said shortly, noticing that there was a person that they didnt know. Izuku looked quiet frankly getting concerningly worried. Worried about himself, Rinka assumes.

  
Feeling empathetic for the boy, Hayami waved her hands around and gestured to Midoriya. "Everyone, this is Izuku Midoriya. I just met him just now. He asked some really good questions about my quirk that has gotten me thinking." Hayami introduced him to her friends.

  
Hopefully he was fine with that. "A-Ah! It's nice to meet  you..! Uhm..?" He trailed off, not knowing their names. Chiba must have got the gist of what Midoriya was supposed to say and he decided to introduce himself as well. "It's Chiba Ryuunosuke." He replied curtly, short and simple. He didn't need to sugarcoat it or anything. He's just not that type of guy.

  
"And I'm Fuwa Yuzuki! It's nice to meet'cha Midoriya!" Yuzuki gave him a smile and a piece sign. The boy shied away from the attention he was getting. "M-Me too..!" Midoriya says, returning the favor. 

  
"Anyways, hey Rinrin! Are we supposed to go now back home or should we wait for you?" Fuwa asked, as Rinka widened her eyes just a tad bit (it was subtle enough to not notice but unless you've known her for long), because? A nickname? Where did that come from?

  
"Whatever you want. I don't want to be a hassle to you both." She says to both of them. "..Going home?" Midoriya asked, where the two trying to enroll into the general education course? Scratch that, they probably were.

  
"Yeah, our written exams is finished. We only applied for Gen. Ed. so we don't have much to do here." Chiba explained, with Fuwa nodding along. "While she--!" She pointed at the soon-to-be hero course student, because of course she's going to get in!

  
She had amazing aim after all. And the fact she might be a little biased on her wanting to get in. "Is going into the hero course! I'll stick around to wait Rinka ti get her result!" Fuwa says, as Chiba agreed with her as well. 

  
"Yeah, me too. I want to accompany her back home." Chiba added on to her statement, and she was flattered. If you're going to be honest with her. "Alright then, it might take a while since I have heard the entrance exams could take up to an hour," Hayami informed them, as Fuwa waved it off.

  
"Ehhh, we'll be fine! Also- We might get lost back to the apartment so it's better if we wait for you and all." Yuzuki says, she did most of the talking as the two listened on and gave their own two cents here and there.

  
Meanwhile, Midoriya felt very, very out of place right now. _'Am I intruding on something?! Maybe I should go, it's rude..'_ He thought to himself as he eyed the couch on the corner as he shifted his weight to go there.

  
"Midoriya? Are you going now?" Hayami asked him, to which he froze up on. "A-Ah! I'm just.. Going to take a seat..!" He said, gazing on the smooth (very fancy couch, or was it a cushioned bench?) that UA had.

  
"I was getting a little bit tired from standing around as well. We should sit down." Chiba agreed with him, as he moved forward to take a seat at the corner of the bench. "Alright, if you say so. Midoriya, why don't you join us?" Hayami asked him, to which Izuku gave her a nervous answer, agreeing.

  
And at that? Maybe it was easier to make new friends when your other friends are there. In her opinion.   
  


* * *

And now- The physical part. They had already waved the two off from the lounge as the time came near and nearer for the next part of the hero course exams.

  
She was accompanied by the  greenette again, insisting that they should go together. Because it looked like he needed friends, judging from his overall demeanor (no she wasn't judgmental!  Korosensei had taught them the basics of  psychology because it was also useful for  assassinations.. )

  
"So, do you know what the entrance exams is going to be? I have heard it takes a while to complete." She asked him, because gathering intel was also  a part of her learnings. She was ready to use everything she learned in the past year to the test.

  
"Well.. UA keeps it pretty locked up tight. B-But I've been searching through multiple forums and one thing is for certain," He says, having a weird mix of determination and a ball of nerves plastered on his face. 

  
"We're not going to fight robots, as the quirk inclusivity program UA implemented meant changing the exams that can  accommodate for all types of quirks and not just combatant." Midoriya seemed really happy about that fact. 

  
It was a wholesome thing to know as well, that because of this- Other people would get an equal chance to prove themselves if they didn't have your society's standards of what a useful quirk to be a hero is.

  
"Well, there's one thing checked off the list." Rinka says absent-mindedly. They had to get their card checkout list first (all of the hero course enrollees- Or wanted to try out had to fill out a form before hand to get their card out).

  
After that, they took down their own respective seats. More and more students filtered in to the large and dark stadium, talking amongst each other before a spotlight was shown and Present Mic made his way on the stage.

  
"Alright, alright! Can everybody say 'YEAHHH!' With me?!" He put up at his hands in the air only to meet silence. Nobody bothered to follow his wishes, which he deflated a bit at that. 

  
He sighed before adjusting the mic again. "Wow, we have a tough crowd this year," He glumly said before clearing out his throat to speak again. "Anyways, welcome to UA's hero course entrance exams! I will be your host for today! Preeeseeeeeeeeenttt Mic!" The hero had been wanting to hype up the students- But none really answered.

  
Hizashi frowned before speaking again. "So! All hero hopefuls, I will be briefing you today on what you need to do for the entrance exams!" He said, raising his hands up in the air. "Your mission is in the large city, various things are happening! Will you fight the villains? Rescue the citizens? Collect data? Lead the team? All of that will be monitored!"

  
"Now, we don't have a point system like our last exam. and instead, we will be monitoring all of your progress! It's like the provisional license exams that all hero schools go through! An agent will be adding and subtracting points depending on what you do!" 

  
Hizashi smiled, because he knew that this is the part that the crowd will shout! "Anyways, most of you know our school motto- The one where your learnings and skill would be put to the test! You'll face challenges along the way as a hero. All of it should be done with your utmost effort! So....!"

  
"GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY if I overused the word 'Nervous' too much! I'll proofread this later on, hopefully soon enough! Also, I'm planning to have a consistent schedule! Expect a new chapter every other week!

**Author's Note:**

> Moshi moshi! Ize here! I’ve been inspired lately by lots of fanfics! Such as ‘Lessons Learned’ and ‘School Watches Assassination Classroom’ by TheSteinsGateFormula, YasminTheSpiritSinger’s collab fic with Sharo, and then ‘Freeze Frame’ and ‘Mind Boggled’ from Strawhat_pirate! Those are currently my inspirations! 
> 
> Anyways, sorry if I used their full names, since when I’ll be using their first names when they call each other and all. Sorry if there’s not too much plot going around with Rinka, but I managed to showcase her quirk! Next up is the entrance exams (maybe), if I have anything planned before that then might as well- But entrance exam’s sre the most likely lMAO-
> 
> Anyways! Thank you for reading! I hope I can actually commit to this book! Sayonara!


End file.
